


第二次-8

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-8

睜開眼，星期六，下午1點習慣性的把手伸到雙人床床的一邊

「哈，都三年了，還是不習慣沒有你的雙人床」

順榮無奈的嘲笑自己

「又是週末該幹嘛呢？」

這三年來，順榮沒日沒夜的工作，讓自己無法空閒下來，讓自己沒有時間想念知勳

但每到週末，沒有工作可以做，做其他事都覺得乏味無陳

以前總是期待的週末，變成順榮最難以支撐的日子，索性就放任自己睡到自然醒

坐在餐桌上吃著早餐，啊不對是午餐時

總會看到剛睡醒的知勳半瞇這眼邊睡邊吃這東西的幻影

每當意識到這是幻影是他就心痛一次

走進書房打開抽屜，拿出一個戒指盒

裡面本來有一對尾戒，現在只剩下一個，另一個在順榮的手上

這是他那次出差時買的，當時一看到它們就毫不猶豫的買下，幻想著他和知勳一人帶著一個的畫面有多麼美好

拿起手機撥給那個早已變成空號的號碼，順榮總想著有一天可以再次打通，點開相簿仍然是那個打瞌睡的知勳，這張照片陪伴他整整三年

這就是他三年來每個週末都做的事，不斷的重複，不斷的等待，等著哪天知勳會再次出現

叮咚~

一聲電鈴聲把順榮拉回現實

順榮媽一進門看到順榮的鳥窩頭和睡到水腫的倉鼠臉就知道他一定剛睡醒

「呀！你又睡到這麼晚，都幾點了」

「都跟你說人來了就好，提那麼多東西不累嗎」

順榮接過媽媽手中的大包小包，果斷忽略媽媽前面的話

「我能不提嗎，依你這睡到這麼晚的習性，我看連買個生活用品都難」

「媽你吃了嗎？」

「當然吃了都幾點了，真的不知道你當上執行長我到底該高興還擔心，懶成這樣」

順榮媽邊整理嘴巴邊不停的唸著，順榮瞬間後悔問他吃了沒

其實順榮媽何嘗不知道順榮是因為知勳才會這樣

在知勳還沒離開前她就隱隱約約知道他們倆的關係決對非比尋常

只是不知道他們的感情如此之深，深到一個可以為對方放棄自己的前途，一個可以為對方頹靡至此

順榮這些年工作很順遂，本就很受賞識的他，以28歲的年紀就當上執行長，最進公司所屬的集團還有意將他調去本部坐集團總經理的大位

但卻並不是順榮的本意，順榮拚命工作不過是為了不想知勳，到底升不升他根本不在意也開心不起來

順榮媽看了除了心疼還是心疼，心中總是充滿罪惡感不管是對於順榮還是知勳

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~）

睜開眼，下午1點，把肚子上剛看到一半睡著的書，放在一旁的茶几上，看向天空

「天氣真好，你那裡也是如此嗎」

知勳每天一早六點起床後，就在書架上挑幾本書，往院子裡的躺椅一躺，就是一整天

「知勳吶，都躺了一上午了，該起來了，已經是秋天了，會感冒的」

「黃媽，怎麼那那麼多點心過來」

知勳起身把兩大盤點心接過手

「今天是週末，孩子們也快來了」

黃媽，也就是知勳的房東，特別喜歡孩子，村里的孩子，放學、假日常常跑來找知勳，她都會準備很多點心給他們

「又是週末啊這麼快」

知勳把點心放在一旁，把孩子們要用的桌椅搬到院子裡

「你呀，一整天就坐在那個躺椅上，日子都被你給躺糊塗了」

知勳每天躺在躺椅上看著書，什麼事都不用做，看累了就睡，睡累了，就望向天空盡情的思念順榮，然後等著村里的孩子們到來，才離開他的躺椅,這樣的日子看似愜意，卻始終百無聊賴

「woozi 哥我來啦！」

一個少年剛進門就叫著知勳

「燦來啦，今天又是第一名」

黃媽看到李燦出現，就露出來笑容

「當然一定要第一個來啊，是不是woozi 哥」

「嗯，想看什麼書自己進去裡面挑」

知勳不置可否的點頭

燦拿了一塊點心就往知勳那充滿各式財經、企劃、商業的書架挑起書來

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~）

這天晚上，順榮來到勝澈的店，坐在吧台旁，望向那熟悉的位置，雖然幾乎每個週六都會來這，但和知勳一起來卻只有那一次

坐在那個位子上看著窗外畫著街景的淨漢，感受到順榮看的入神的視線，覺得彆扭畫不下去，索性就走到吧檯旁

「怎麼？被我的美貌給吸引了？看的這麼入神」

這時勝澈把自己剛調好的酒放到順榮面前

「聽說你要被調去集團接總經理呀，恭喜啊」

順榮接過酒杯輕笑了一下

「謝謝」

便轉頭看向中央舞台的表演，今天的週六之夜走的是抒情爵士，氣氛很溫馨，搭配著夜晚的街景恰恰好，所以勝澈沒有把鐵捲門放下來

順榮轉過頭後，勝澈就瞪了一眼淨漢

意思是：你傻啊，你不知道他看那裡是為什麼啊

淨漢也不甘示弱的回瞪：我不過想讓他轉換心情嘛

然後就皺起鼻子生起悶氣來

突然一個熟悉的旋律響起，淨漢和勝澈看向彼此：完蛋了

韓東根 - 我要重寫這小說的結局

又是這首歌，淨漢和勝澈都緊張的看著順榮怕他的情緒失控，沒想到他竟然意料之外的淡定

한 장씩 한 장씩 뒤로 넘겨 지며  
一頁一頁的往後翻頁

아팠던 일기가 지워지고 있어  
悲痛的回憶再抹去

가루 낸 사진이 모여들고 있어  
粉碎的相片拼湊著

버렸던 미련이 돌아오고 있어  
拋棄的迷戀再回來

삼켰던 내 눈물이 다시 뱉어지고  
藏起來的眼淚再次掉了下來

뱉었던 그 모진 말은 다시 삼켜지고  
說過得狠心話再次隱藏起來

지금 나는 계속 반대로 뒷걸음질 치며  
現在 我持續倒踩著步伐

그날의 너에게 돌아가고 있어  
向著那天的你走去

운명 같은 만남 너무 아픈 결말  
命運般的相遇 太悲傷的結局

난 이 소설의 끝을 다시 써보려 해  
我要重寫這小說的結尾

내 한 권의 사랑 마지막 장면엔  
我這一份愛情最後的場面

니가 있어야 해 그래야 말이 되니까  
一定要有你 那才像話

「先走了」

順榮仰頭止住在眼眶的淚水，回頭跟勝澈和淨漢說一聲，就逕自的離開了

一定要有你，那才像話

知勳吶，我今天又聽到這首歌了，好像挺符合我的心境的呢

知勳吶，我想你了呢


End file.
